Nightmares
by volleygrl710
Summary: When Caleb's twin sister, Sasha, moves back home after their father's death; the nightmare is just beginning. Mostly focuses on Sasha's life. ReidxOC TylerxOC CalebxSara PoguexKate
1. Prologue

**Nightmares**

**A/N:** This story is about Sasha Danvers, Caleb Danvers twin sister. So forget the whole thing he said to Sara where the Ipswich families can only produce one male. Basically this is going to pick up where the movie ended. Sasha is based off of Sasha Cohen because she is one of my favorite skaters and she looks like she could be related to Caleb. So Google Sasha Cohen if you want a visual image of what she looks like.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, only the idea with the help of the movie.

_Prologue_

2nd place. Some people would be upset yet would put a happy front up to show they're not a sore loser. Oddly enough, I'm content with being second. First place would have been great don't get me wrong but with Cup of Russia not being a scoring even for me, I don't mind that much. I already have two gold medals from the first two grand prix events, plus I have my eye on the competitions that matter most in the skating world. Nationals and Worlds. I would add the Olympics to that list but they're not for another three or four years and I already competed in them last season finishing fourth which is a great accomplishment for a 17 year old, still gold would be amazing.

I'm sorry I should introduce myself before I go off on a tangent. My name is Sasha Danvers, Caleb Danvers twin sister. That's right twin sister to the oldest Ipswich brother. We pretty much look the same with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. The only physical difference between us is I'm finally 5ft tall while he is 6ft 2in. We're both overachievers, him in swimming and me in skating. Academic wise we're both smart but he attends Spencer Academy while I'm tutored. I would have gone to Spencer but with practicing and traveling it's kind of hard to make it to class on time.

Oh and one last thing, he has magical powers. Ok not the show magicians you see in Las Vegas or the warlocks in Harry Potter. When he and the three other Ipswich brothers use the power, they're eyes turn black. I know creepy. Though it would be cool to have powers to basically do whatever you want, I'm so grateful I don't have any powers. Especially their powers since the more they use the more they age. This is what's happening to my father because he used his power so much, he's basically a vegetable to us now. I remember how he was before he became the way he is now. He used to take me everywhere and anywhere. We would go on all these adventures and he would always cheer me on at all my skating events even when I was 7 years old just starting out as a skater. Despite the fact that my moves weren't perfected the way they are now he would always point me out to people at the events saying, "She's going to be an Olympic gold medalist one day." Oh how he loved to embarrass me. Now I'm not even sure if he knows how well I'm doing. Caleb says he'll see him watching me on television when he goes over to drop his medicine off, but I really don't think he knows what's going on.

Then there's my mother, one of my biggest supporters. But since I moved to Connecticut to train with my new coach she's gotten worse with her drinking. When I was home she would have her good and bad days but from Caleb's reports the bad days are outnumbering the good days. She used to be a well known gymnast, that's how she met my father when she was at a competition. Later she injured herself but stayed with my dad and eventually got married and had Caleb and me. I started out in gymnastics but my mom thought it would be too dangerous so she moved me to ice skating. Of course it's not that much safer, but I loved it much more even though I had the occasional hospital trips to get stitches in my hands.

So that's my life, well sort of. But I don't think you want to hear all about my life since it will only be about skating. Skating is my air without it I couldn't breathe, literally. But today is October 27th and it's 7:12 AM to be exact in Moscow, Russia. I'm officially 18 in America because of the time difference its October 26th 11:12 PM over there. But I'm going home in two days to celebrate since I have my exhibition performance tonight and I just wanted to spend sometime in the city to do some exploring and shopping of course, I am a girl after all. Caleb and I figured we'd celebrate our birthdays on Halloween this year with a huge party, though I insisted a small intimate party. So really it's going to be a medium sized party though it will probably end up huge. Right now though I'm going to get some fruit for breakfast and then get ready for my exhibition performance. Yet I have this odd feeling that something bad is about to happen or is already happening.


	2. One Day I'll Fly Away

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, only the idea with the help of the movie.

_Chapter 1_

It's 5:00 PM in Moscow and Sasha Danvers has just entered her room that she's staying at which is her coach's childhood house since she grew up in Russia but is now a summer house for the older woman. She grabs a towel and a change of clothes to change to after a quick shower. Removing her iPod from her arm and taking the earplugs out of her ear, she hears her cell ringing in just a matter of seconds. She picks up her cell phone from her nightstand and sees 'Caleb' flash across the screen.

"Hey Caleb!" Sasha says happily. "I was just going to call you in a little while. Happy Birthday by the way. Did it hurt? Oh and in case you don't know I got silver." At this time Sasha is a little out of breath from saying all that quickly so Caleb wouldn't interrupt.

"Hey…umm…yea I saw you should've won gold by the way," Caleb stated a little uneasily which meant something was up. "Happy Birthday to you too…umm…yea…so…"

"Ok, Caleb what's up?" Sasha took a seat on her bed slipping her running shoes off then throwing her socks into her dirty laundry bag.

"Why would you think something's up?"

"Caleb, I'm your twin sister practically your other half. I can read you like a book."

Caleb sighs and then takes a deep breath, "Ok something is up…and…"

Sasha cuts him off again, "Is something wrong? Is someone hurt?" Caleb could hear the worry in her voice and was about to chicken out but she needed to know now. If she found out later she would be pissed off beyond belief.

"Dad died," Caleb stated quietly but the emotion was evident in his voice.

"Oh…" Sasha really didn't know what she was feeling at the moment. She knew her dad was mentally not with it anymore but now it's not like he's here at all. She looked down at her black running shorts while playing with the bottom of her pink tank it finally hit her that he was gone. Sniffling could be heard on Caleb's end of the phone.

"Sasha…are you ok?" That sounded like such stupid question to Caleb now but it's the only thing he could think of.

Sasha wiped a few tears away. "Umm…yea I'll be fine. I just…it wasn't…ugh…I can't even complete a sentence."

"It's ok, it was a shock to everyone else too," Caleb tried to comfort her but her voice still cracked here and there from crying with tears lightly trailing her cheek.

"That's thing though. It shouldn't be you know. We've been preparing for this moment since…well you know."

"I know. The funeral is the day you come home though and…"

"I'll be home as soon as possible. I have my exhibition performance tonight…"

"No you are not skipping that, Sasha. I don't want you to give up on your dream and you know dad wouldn't want you to either. "

"I know but it won't feel right."

"You have to though," Caleb said with a little too much force in his voice. "If you skip tonight people will start rumors, you know how the press is and then the secret could be out in the open."

Sasha sat there letting everything sink in. He's right I'll be risking the family secret and that wouldn't be good at all. She mustered any strength in her to calm down.

"Ok, I will but this skate is for dad. I won't announce that it is but…"

"I understand."

Sasha tucks a stray hair behind her hair that fell from her ponytail and then says, "Well I better book a flight before it's too late and I'll call you right back with details. And when I call back I want to know what happened."

Caleb sighed again; he's been doing that a lot lately. It's a stressful time. "Alright, call me back as soon as you can. I love you, little sis."

"I love you too, big bro." And with that Sasha flipped her phone off. But before she called the airport she lowered her head in her hands and cried a little more, fearing that when she called to change flights she would breakdown. Once she felt a little better, she called the airport changing her flight to tonight at midnight Moscow time. Meaning she would come into Boston around four in the morning.

"I'll have Reid and Tyler pick you up," Caleb said back on the phone with his sister. She was in the bathroom brushing her hair that was wet from her quick shower she took before she called him back.

"Ugh...why can't you pick me up?"

"I have to pick up Pogue and Kate from the hospital…"

"Wait, rewind. Hospital?" Sasha was confused now, what has she been missing.

"Well that's part of the story that I need to tell you then but right now Reid and Tyler are picking you up and that's final."

When her brother was set on something, that's how things will go. So there was no point in arguing with him. So she would have to deal with Reid and his womanizing ways. At least Tyler will be there to keep me sane.

"Fine, Caleb." Sasha walks back into her room and takes a seat on her bed now clothed in grey sweats and a black t-shirt. "Will you tell me the story, now? I have to eat in a bit then get ready but I need to know what's going on or else I'm going to be a wreck the rest of the day."

Caleb takes a deep breath and then begins, "Ok, but you're going to have to settle for the short version. I'll give you the full version when you get home." He paused for second to see if she would argue back but she didn't and continued on. "The fifth blood line we all thought didn't exist anymore apparently was still alive and stronger than ever. His name is Chase and he wanted my power which he already had his original power and his father's. So the night of my ascension was when I would will him my power but I fought back. He took Sara, the girl I told you about, as bait but she's fine. We fought, mom went over and convinced dad to will me his power which he did. I defeated Chase and well you know the rest." Caleb felt she didn't need to know at that moment Chase could still be alive.

"But how do Pogue and Kate fit in all this?"

"He used them to get to me by hurting them. He said he would hurt everyone I know and love but they're fine now."

"Wow…I missed a lot."

"You did, so are you all set for coming home then?"

"Yea, my bags are packed. I told coach what happened and she understands that I don't want the press on the story. And I should be home tomorrow then."

"Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"That you will. But one more question…" Sasha paused for a moment, "How's mom?"

"Not so good. The families are coming over and staying over at the house for the week in case we need help."

"Our house is going to be so packed…but I don't mind. It's worth the struggle."

"Oh and I'll be watching tonight when your performance airs here."

"Caleb, you know you don't have to. There's so much going on already…"

"I know but you're my sister. So good luck."

"Thank you, Caleb. It means a lot to me." Sasha could feel herself getting teary again but was able to control herself this time.

"You're welcome. I love you."

"Love you, too." For the second time that night Sasha flips her phone off. She glances at the clock which reads 6:23 PM. Sasha gets off her bed and rushes downstairs where her coach and assistant coach are just finishing up dinner. They quickly eat and Sasha rushes back upstairs to get ready. She puts on her dark blue costume that has sparkles sporadically placed on the dress. She then slips her running sneakers on again and puts her hair in a simple ponytail. Walking to the closet she picks up her sports bag that has her skates and two other costumes from her short and long programs. She walks past the mirror and catches her reflection, noticing the distress in her face she had to look away afraid of breaking down again.

It only took a few minutes to get to the rink since her coach lives so close. She does her warm-up and before she knew it, it was nine and time for her skate. She would skate to "One Day I Fly Away" from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. As the announcer called her name she entered the rink and skated around a bit to get a feel of the ice again. She then took her position meaning she was ready and right before the music started she thought: _This is for you, dad. _She did the program just as planned and smiled where needed. Her spirals were perfect and her layback flawless. Once she finished she took a bow while waving to the crowd. The young skaters came out on the ice to collect the flowers and gifts being thrown as two little boys came up to her to give a present and flowers. She gratefully accepted and gave them hugs and then skated to the boards.

But she noticed one of the coordinators flagging her down so she went over and found out they wanted her to do another performance of her short program "Malaguena" because the next skater wasn't ready. There was a mess up with the schedule and they needed a few minutes. She couldn't say no even though she needed to leave for her flight soon. So she skated back out as the music started and she improvised the beginning because the music started in the middle. Once she got to the footwork sequence she gave it her all. And then the music stopped as she finished her 'I' spin. She bowed again and skated off the ice quickly.

Backstage was chaos, people were running everywhere. But she rushed to her room as quick as could with skates on still. She took her skates off and put her grey sweats on again and then put on her black running shoes. Throwing her skates in her bag she rushed out to the front to meet her coaches and they took her to the airport.

They made it just in time, too. They checked her bags, got her ticket, and hugged goodbye. Her coach would meet up with her in a few days to keep her in training while she stayed home. Plus they would talk to her mom about Sasha moving back home since her coach would be moving up that way because of health issues. They were sure it would be no problem.

Sasha then entered the terminal and boarded the flight. Sasha had no one sitting next to her so she placed her carryon to the seat next to her. Not many people were on the flight since it was so late. The flight was twelve hours long so she decided sleep was her best bet at the moment. She felt so drained. With her iPod on with some soothing music she closed her eyes and tried to relax as the plane took off.

A/N: If you want to see the program she did go to youtube and search "Sasha Cohen 2002 Cup of Russia Ex - One Day I'll Fly Away"


	3. Nice To See You, Too

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, only the idea with the help of the movie.

_Chapter 2_

"_Sasha…." A voice whispers. _

_Sasha wakes up, still on the plane on her way home. She looks out the window and it's cloudy but she can't tell if it's night or day. She takes her headphones off and places them on her lap._

_Something catches the corner of her eye and she looks to her left where the empty seat is but it's not empty. There's this person, a boy about her age to be exact but he doesn't look at her._

"_Excuse me…" Sasha starts to say but is suddenly cut off by the boy craning his neck to look at her and sort of screams at her but there's no sound. And his face is contorted into this ugly gooey mess sort of like the scream mask but scarier. A sudden scream escapes her mouth and spiders start to crawl out from the armrest and all over as the "boy" is still screaming at her._

Sasha's eyes pop open and all of sudden she feels cold all of sudden. She slowly looks to her left but doesn't see anything but her bag and she feels the arm rests and there are no spiders. It was just a dream. She sighs in relief and softly lays her head back on the seat but doesn't dare close her eyes. She grabs her cell phone out of her bag and sees she only slept for ten minutes. _This is going to be one long flight. _

"Excuse me." Sasha jumped at the voice but looks over to see the stewardess. "I'm sorry to startle you but would you like anything to drink or eat?"

"A water will be fine." The stewardess leaves and Sasha settles back into her same position again not closing her eyes. She takes hold of the gold medallion necklace that Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and even Reid got her for her 13th birthday. She practically wears it everywhere including competitions if she's aloud. Oh how she wishes she could get out of this costume now, it's a little uncomfortable and sweaty. But right now all she could think about that nightmare, what could it mean?

The stewardess came back with her water and she took out a book to read. _Maybe this will keep me occupied._

_4 AM Boston, MA_

Reid and Tyler walk into the airport. "Caleb's going to kill us if Sasha's plane landed early and she's been waiting…" Tyler was then rudely interrupted by Reid.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, Baby Boy. What Caleb doesn't know won't hurt him. Plus Sasha's probably too busy making sure she looks perfect."

"You know the two you fight like a married couple," Tyler said teasingly.

"We do not, we don't even like each other," Reid retorted looking away.

"Whatever you say," Tyler said in a knowing voice. They walked the rest of the way down to where Sasha would be walking out.

"See we're not late, we're right on time," Reid stated as he saw Sasha walking out of the terminal. Her eyes were a little droopy, her hair a mess, and she looked like she was going to fall over any minute. To say the least she looked exhausted.

Tyler rushed over to her while Reid just strolled over taking his good old time but worry was etched on his face.

"Hey, Sasha are you ok?" Tyler asked while taking her bag from her and putting an arm around her.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep," Sasha then yawned confirming her statement. The only thing was she wasn't going to tell them she slept for ten minutes, still not able to get that face out of her head. She put her arm around giving him a side hug and they walked closer to Reid.

"Wow, you look like crap," Reid stated.

"Thanks, Reid. It's good to see you, too," Sasha said sarcastically. She really was not in the mood for a Reid Garwin moment. "Can we go get the rest of my bags and get home?" Sasha looked at Tyler with pleading eyes as if saying _Can we go so I don't have to deal with him?_

"Yea. Come on." Tyler walked Sasha to the luggage pickup area but gave Reid a look saying _Don't mess with her. _Reid just rolled his eyes. He walked behind them and got a good view of her back since she was still in her costume which showed her back and he couldn't deny that she looked hott. _Woo did I just think that. Snap out of it._

Tyler let go of Sasha once they got there. "Which bags are yours?"

"The big light purple suitcase and the big light purple duffle bag and the black sports bag with my name on the front." Tyler and Reid found them easily. Tyler took the suitcase while Reid took the other two bags. The three headed out towards Tyler's Hummer parked in the parking lot.

Tyler was the first to break the silence, "So, how much sleep did you get?"

Sasha yawned again and really didn't want to answer but knew she had to and she couldn't lie, it just wasn't her. "Ten minutes," she said quietly opening the door to the backseat but a hand stopped her from going in.

"Ten minutes?" Reid questioned, "When did you last sleep?"

"What is this? Twenty questions? I didn't have a good night sleep since yesterday. I had a nightmare on the plane and couldn't fall asleep, just leave me alone!" Sasha was irritated now, especially at Reid. _Why does he care all of a sudden? _She got in the car and pulled a pillow out of her duffel bag that Tyler just set in beside her.

After fitting all of Sasha's stuff in the car, Tyler shut Sasha's door. "Reid, be nice," Tyler said before heading off to the driver's seat.

"I was just asking a question. It's not my fault she didn't get enough sleep." They both got in the car at the same time. Reid didn't argue with Tyler over driving the car this time. He quickly glanced and saw Sasha with her head propped up on against the pillow that was against the door and her legs were draped at the side. _Why does she have to be so cute and annoying at the same time?_

Reid turned his head around as Tyler concentrated on the road. However fifteen minutes into the drive a muffled go away and a few no's could be heard in the back and all of sudden Sasha screamed but this time she yelled aloud not only in her dream. Tyler screeched to a stop as Reid unbuckled his seatbelt and crawled to the backseat. Luckily they were the only ones on the road since it will still early in the morning.

Sasha woke up again in a cold sweat and she saw Reid next to her looking through her duffel bag. "What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper.

"Here we go," Reid then took her purple blanket and laid it across her. "I won't bite," Reid said sincerely opening his arms a bit, inviting her to lie against him as a pillow.

Sasha looked at him reluctantly though but was too tired to question his motives. She took her pillow which was now at her side then against the window since when she screamed she sat right up. She placed it on the floor and laid her head on Reid's chest hearing his heartbeat. He encircled her body against his and brushed some stray hairs from her face. She slowly closed her eyes afraid of seeing that face again but this time with Reid holding her the nightmare didn't return and she could finally sleep.

Tyler started driving again looking at the two figures through his rearview mirror. He was so going to question Reid when they got home. Reid didn't notice Tyler's quick glance, he was concentrating on the girl in his arms. Her breathing became steady and he was stroking her arm as his eyes were slowly closing as well. He felt sorry for the way he had been acting towards Sasha. He really liked her but he didn't feel ready to get that close to a girl. He was known as the bad boy, the heartbreaker. He would never admit this out loud but he couldn't bear the thought if he screwed up with Sasha, plus Caleb would probably beat him up if he ever knew Reid liked her. The odds at this moment were against them and he didn't want to push her to a point where he could never see her again.


	4. Let's Make a Deal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, only the idea with the help of the movie.

_Chapter 3_

Thirty minutes later Tyler pulled up to the Danvers estate. It was now a little after 5 AM and it was still a little dark out. He turned around to see Sasha still in Reid's arms and Reid was sleeping with his head against the headrest. Tyler knew his best friend has this huge crush on Sasha but what he didn't understand why he basically tortured her. He was sure if Sasha knew Reid's feelings she would fess up that she felt the same way because he knew just the way she looked at him sometime that she liked Reid too.

Tyler got out of the car then shutting the door behind him. He went to the side where Reid was and opened the door. He took the bags out and set them on the walkway near the house. Now he needed to wake them up, well at least one of them up so the other one could sleep and we all know which person name goes were.

"Reid," Tyler whispered not wanting to wake Sasha, "get your lazy ass up." Tyler hit Reid on the side of the leg and Reid's head popped up.

"Man, can't anyone get some sleep around here?" Reid sound a little loudly which Sasha stirred a little in her sleep but she didn't wake. Her arms only hugged his waist a little tighter.

"Shh…Sasha for some odd reason got some sleep with you holding her."

"It's all part of the charm," Reid smirked. He repositioned himself so he could pick Sasha up. Reid did it in one quick swift movement. Once safely in his arms, Reid carried Sasha up the stairs bridal style as Tyler followed behind with her carryon bag and sports bag. _We'll leave the big bags for Caleb to get. _Tyler thought.

Before they reached the door Caleb walked out in some black sweats and a white wife beater. "Hey thanks you guys. Why are you holding her like that, Reid?" Caleb questioned.

"She didn't get enough sleep on the plane and slept in car. We didn't want to wake her," Reid answered. Tyler nodded his head. They were thinking the same thing, it was up to Sasha to tell Caleb about her nightmare plus they didn't even know what it was yet.

"Hey, we left some of her bags near the car. You can go get them," Tyler said while walking in the house after Reid. Reid and Tyler went up to Sasha's room, knowing the path all too well. They entered the light purple painted room with hardwood flooring and a black shrug carpet that was in the middle. Reid laid Sasha on top of her white comforter that was neatly made. Tyler gently dropped her bags at her closet door and Caleb soon followed suit.

"Is Pogue here?" Tyler asked.

"Yea, he's in my room resting. Kate and Sara are in one of the guest rooms…"

"What, you and Sara don't want your own room?" Reid asked teasingly.

"Very funny, but she's taking care of Kate. She's still a little shocked at our news but I think she'll be fine. Your parents are in the guest rooms somewhere as well. But my mom wants all the guys in my room and all the girls in Sasha's room by tonight so Pogue's parents can take over that guest room."

The boys were just about to leave but Sasha started moaning again, saying something like 'stop.' Caleb was at her side in an instant.

"Sasha, wake up…come one wake up." Caleb ran a hand over her forehead. Reid and Tyler were at the other side of the bed not sure of what to do. Then suddenly Sasha sat up, startled and wide eyed. She took in her surroundings and noticed she was in her room. She saw Reid and Tyler to the left and saw Caleb kneeling on the right, all of them looking at her.

"Hey, what happened?" Caleb asked.

"Just a nightmare," Sasha brushed it off she didn't want to talk about it right now. She knew Caleb would press on so she decided to interfere with a hug. "I missed you."

Caleb was a little caught off guard, ready to ask her what her nightmare was about but decided to hug back. "I missed you, too." Sasha pulled away and looked towards Tyler and Reid.

"Thanks for picking me up, guys. But I'm sure I interrupted somebody's beauty sleep?" Sasha said directing her question at Reid, raising an eyebrow. _Am I flirting with Reid? I think I am._

Before Reid could say some snappy comeback Tyler gave Sasha a hug. "Glad to see you back to your normal self." Sasha smiled back and Tyler pulled away then pulled Reid along with him. "Hey, I wasn't…" his voice became faint as Tyler closed the door. Sasha turned to see Caleb sitting on her bed looking at her expectantly. "What?" Sasha asked in her unusual sweet voice.

"Tell me what the nightmare was about?"

Sasha tucked a piece of her messy hair behind her ear and pulled her legs in so she sat Indian style. She took a deep breath and looked at Caleb. "I don't know where these nightmares are coming from or what they're about but it all started on the plane. It almost like it wasn't a dream but it was because I woke up. Anyway I'm on the plane I look to my left and there's this boy around our age but no one was assigned the seat next to me. So I was just going to ask him something and he just sort of screamed at me but it was silent and his face was distorted in a way that was not normal. Then all these spiders started crawling…"Sasha had to stop and she placed her head in her hands as she started crying a little as the images start to pass through her mind. Caleb pulled her into a hug and she cried in his shoulder.

"Was that the only time besides right now?" Caleb asked a little fearful to know the answer.

"No…when I was in the car it happened again but this time I was in the car and it was a different boy but the spiders were there." Sasha then pulled away from Caleb's embrace. "It seems that depending on where I am that's where the nightmare takes place."

Caleb looked at her and she could tell he was battling in his head whether to tell her something or not. "Caleb, what?"

"I think I may know the cause of these 'dreams'," Caleb started, "and I don't want you freaking out."

"I won't I promise." Sasha's eyebrows furrowed, somewhat scared of what he was going to tell her.

"Remember what I told you about Chase?" Sasha nodded her head. "Most of his torture included spiders and darklings which your nightmares seem to have both."

"That's what it is. I remember you guys talking about darklings and describing it to me but I couldn't think of the name. But I thought you defeated Chase?" Sasha said somewhat confused.

"I did. But there was no trace of his body."

"So he might still be alive?" Sasha asked not really wanting to know the answer even though she knew it and her brother just nodded his head.

"The only thing I don't get is I didn't feel anyone using, so it may not be him. But we'll keep him under the suspect list." Sasha nodded her head as her brother got up. "If you're not too sleepy, I'll make you breakfast."

"I'll take you up on breakfast, but I think I'll make it. I've seen you cook." Sasha said getting up and he just pushed her playfully and she laughed. "Before I do that can I get changed?" Sasha then looked down at her still sweaty costume and sweatpants. Her running shoes were removed somewhere in the process of moving her to her bed.

"Absolutely. And it's good to have you home." Caleb pulled her into another hug and she hugged back.

"It's good to be home, unfortunately it had to be under these circumstances," Sasha said still hugging Caleb.

"We'll talk about that later but you get changed and I'm going to surprise you with my cooking skills and if it sucks you can fix it then. Deal?" Caleb then moved out of the embrace putting his hand out.

"Deal. " Sasha shook his hand. "But the moment I smell burning, I'm coming down there and salvaging the meal."

Caleb let go and rolled his eyes and walked to the door. "Fine, but you underestimate my skills as a chef." Caleb then left and shut the door. Sasha couldn't help the smile spread across her face. She really missed home. She then looked over at her bags and decided unpacking can wait. Plus if she was moving home she needed to move all her stuff from the apartment in Connecticut back here eventually.

After Reid and Tyler left Sasha's room, they went into the study knowing no one would be in there at this time. Tyler closed the door behind him and Reid took a seat behind the desk kicking his legs up on the desk. "Why'd you bring me down here, Baby Boy?"

"What's going on with you and Sasha?" Tyler asked bluntly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Reid stated while looking anywhere far away from Tyler. Tyler took a seat in front of Reid.

"Cut the crap, Reid. Don't tell me what you did for Sasha tonight you would do for any other girl because I know you wouldn't."

"It's just brotherly instinct," Reid tried to use that as excuse.

Tyler scoffed, "Yea and I believe in Tooth Fairy. Reid, will you just tell her how you feel? I think you'd be surprised at how well you'll do in a relationship with her."

"You don't know anything," Reid whispered while getting up. Tyler got up as well following suit.

"The hell I don't…I'll make a bet with you. That by the end of the year you and Sasha will be an item," Tyler suggested.

"First off, who the hell uses the word item while referring to a couple and secondly, we're not going to be together period," Reid retorted looking Tyler straight in the eye but Tyler didn't back down.

"If you and Sasha are a couple by the New Year, then you have to stop taking my car and ask me first or get your own. If you're not, you can have my car." Tyler was pretty sure he was going to win this bet. He would have bet they'd be together within however long she's staying but he decided he'd play it safe. Plus he knew Reid wouldn't say no to a little wager.

Reid laughed and shook his head, "You're on." And with that Reid left the study and Tyler left as well with a smile on his face knowing he would finally have his car all to himself.


	5. It's Not Nice To Lie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, only the idea with the help of the movie.

**BreakingBenLover87: **Thanks for the comment and don't worry I will try to update as much as possible. Also I love Breaking Ben as well!

**Britishgl:** Thanks for the comment! I'm so glad you like it so far

**k:** Haha, here's some more, just like you demanded, lol.

**A/N:** Hey guys I just want to thank anyone and everyone who has been reading so far. I've had this idea for awhile now so I'm finally typing it up. But the reason I'm putting so many chapters up are: 1. I'm leaving for the beach on Tuesday and won't be back for a while. 2. I have major writer's block for a summer reading paper I have to write that's due Wed. so hopefully this will help a little. And 3. I really needed to write this, it's been floating in my head for a few weeks now. So I hope you enjoy!

_Chapter 4_

"I don't smell the house burning." Sasha was just came downstairs after a quick shower and changed into some nice fitting jeans and cute yellow t-shirt. Her hair was still a little damp and was down so her hair started curling a bit. She looked to the island and saw pancakes, French toast, and her favorite omelets. There was coffee and juice. Everything you could imagine for breakfast that you could make in an hour was there. But there was something not right about the situation.

"See I told you I could make breakfast," Caleb said standing next to the stove spatula in hand and he had some flour on his face. No it couldn't be true. Sasha began searching, seeing anything out of place that would give her the hint that he did not make this. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking," Sasha said passively eyeing him as a detective would. Reid and Tyler then entered.

"Food!" Reid yelled. Tyler just shook his head as his best friend started filling his plate and Tyler grabbed a plate as well putting a little of everything on it. "Who made this?" Reid asked.

"I did," Caleb replied tearing his eyes away from his snoopy detective sister.

"No he didn't and I'm going to prove it," Sasha stated still doing a thorough search of the kitchen.

"I'm going to have to agree with Sasha on this one, man," Tyler said after taking a bit of his French toast, "it's just too good to be true."

"Well believe it…"

"Uh huh! Look what I found," Sasha sing-songed over to Caleb. "A box from…hmm…the local diner. Now Caleb where did this box come from?" Reid was secretly looking at Sasha and couldn't help but think how cute she looked right now; Tyler of course noticed this and knew that this bet wouldn't last long.

"That must be from yesterday," Caleb said proud of his quick recovery.

"Oh, really. Then care to explain this receipt on top of it that has today's date on it?" Sasha said smiling at him, knowing she got him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Caleb couldn't help but laugh. Of course he can't cook, yet. Sara said she would help him one day, though he knew it would probably end with them making out and a messy breakfast.

"You lied to your sister, I cannot believe it," Sasha said pretending to be shocked.

Caleb only rolled his eyes and Sasha went over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek and a hug. "I appreciate you trying to pretend to cook but just get over the fact that I'm better than you." Reid and Tyler both "ooo'd" and Caleb only laughed. Soon Sara, Kate, and Pogue straggled down the stairs wanting to know what all the commotion was about.

"Pogue!" Sasha let go of her brother and ran over to the tall boy but stopped before she gave him a hug. "Are you sore?" A look of concern on her face.

"I will be if you don't hug me," Pogue opened his arms as Sasha smiled and gave him a hug. Sasha always loved his hugs; it was like a big teddy bear.

"Kate, is it ok if I hug you too?" Sasha asked cautiously, she really didn't want to send them back to the hospital due to a crushing hug.

"Come here, I missed you," Kate gave Sasha a hug and then let go. "Shopping just hasn't been the same without you."

"I know I'm just the fashionista." Sasha was in such a good mood for getting barely two hours of sleep. "And you must be Sara?" Sasha asked looking at the blond.

"The one and only," Sara was caught off guard when Sasha hugged her but accepted the hug.

Sasha turned to Caleb with one arm around Sara's shoulder. "I approve," she said.

"Thanks cause I need dating approval from my sister."

"Actually you do because you picked some real winners before," Sasha sarcastically stated.

"Really? I haven't heard those stories," Sara sneakily added.

"Oh, don't worry I'll tell you all about his hoes when it's just us girls."

"Umm…no you won't," Caleb said rushing to Sara's side wrapping an arm around her waist gently pulling her out of Sasha's grasp. "Besides, you're the only one for me baby." Caleb gave Sara a soft kiss on the lips.

"Mmm…sorry I still want to hear those stories," Sara said looking at Sasha, both laughing.

"I'm never gonna win am I?" Caleb said in a defeated tone.

"No because I'm the beautiful, fashionable, talented sister while you're just the brother with powers," Sasha said shrugging her shoulders as if it's a known fact.

"How could I forget?" Everyone just started laughing and started getting their breakfast before it went cold.

"I just noticed that we're up before the adults," Kate stated.

"Yea, weird," Pogue added. Silence followed afterwards as everyone ate their meal. However now that there were no distractions all Sasha could think about her father and how much she missed him. But she didn't want to break down and cry right then and there. So she figured she'd go for usual walk after breakfast, no point in losing her routine.

She was the first one done and Reid followed after. As she was washing her plate Reid placed his in the sink as well and she cleaned it, not really caring it was Reid for the moment and placed the dishes in the dishwasher. She walked back to the table make her small announcement. "I'm going for a walk."

"You're not going alone," Caleb state giving her the look that said _You know why. _And she understood that but no one else was done eating and she didn't want to interrupt them.

"I'll go with her," Reid said from the counter. He knew about the bet but he's been wondering what has been keeping her from sleeping.

She quickly glanced at Reid and looked back at Caleb as if saying _We may kill each other along the way. _

"Fine, just don't kill each other_." Was that a smirk coming from my former brother? I think it was. Is there something going on I don't know about? Sara is so getting the full blown stories now._

"Let me get my sneakers," Sasha left the room and went upstairs to put her sneakers on. Once the goal was accomplished Sasha walked back down seeing everyone sitting and chatting except for Reid who was still at the counter, oddly waiting patiently.

"Let's go. We'll be back in a few." With that, Sasha closed the door not bothering to take keys or lock the door figuring no one would go anywhere that would lock them out.

They walked towards the path that was in the back of the house that went through the woods. They walked side by side with some space between them but close enough that they could have a private conversation. Memories as a child started to fill her head until Reid interrupted her.

"So are you going to tell me about those nightmares or I'm going to have to wait for the famous Caleb meeting that will be coming up soon," Reid said while shoving his hands in his pocket glancing over at Sasha with his eyes hidden a bit behind his beautiful blond hair. She pulled her jean jacket a bit tighter around her, it was fall after all but she loved this weather.

"I guess I could tell you but where's the fun in that," she said jokingly. He gave her a look she never really saw before; a true caring look that said _This isn't a joking matter. _It was strange to see this side of 

him since it's usually never directed towards her. She was a tad intimidated now and looked ahead avoiding his gaze. She saw an old rock ahead. "Why don't we sit and I'll tell you." She pointed to the rock and he agreed. Once they got there she sat at the very top while he sat more towards the base of the rock looking up at her but it wasn't that high so it was more like eye level.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning." Reid nodded in agreement."So, on the plane is where it basically started. In the dream I was on the plane just like I was in reality which I actually thought I just woke up but I guess not since I woke up again then. But anyway in the dream I woke up and looked over to my left and saw a boy around 18 or something like that. I was going to ask him why he was sitting there because no one was assigned that seat but then his face became distorted and he started like screaming at me." Sasha paused for a moment and took a deep shaky breath. "Caleb confirmed that it was a darkling because I remember you guys talking about it and describing it. But then all of sudden spiders started crawling out everywhere then I screamed and I woke up." This time Sasha didn't breakdown crying, use to telling the story now but Reid could see the worry in her eyes.

"Was that the nightmare you had in the car and in your room as well?" Reid asked.

"Basically yea, except wherever I was that's where the nightmare took place. I didn't tell Caleb this and I don't know why I'm telling you this either if anything it will boost your ego," Sasha rambled and Reid couldn't help but smirk a little, "but when you came back in the car and held me for some reason the nightmare went away. And I slept like I normally slept, if not better." Sasha said this barely above a whisper and she was looking right at Reid now waiting for his reaction, not really sure what to expect since he's been so surprising lately.

Reid just held her stare for a moment, wanting to kiss her right then and there but knew if he did the bet would be over and his reputation done. His pride got the best of him and looked away for a second. "Do you have any idea if someone is behind this?"

Sasha was a little disappointed; she really thought he was going to kiss which she actually wished it would've happened. But she decides maybe he this nice behavior was because he felt bad because she was weak. She mustered all the strength in her to not look weak, feeling silly about the whole situation. "Umm…yea, Caleb suggested Chase but not completely positive on that right now." Reid tensed a bit hearing that name. Oh how he wished they found a body, that jerk didn't deserve to breathe after everything he pulled. And with the rest of ascending with upcoming weeks, they didn't need some punk coming after their powers let alone tormenting a girl who did nothing to him.

"That's why he doesn't want you alone?" Sasha nodded in confirmation. She was now looking out towards the woods in front of her with her knees above her chin, her arms wrapped around her legs. Her hair was flowing in the wind a bit. And at that moment Reid noticed how vulnerable she looked, the girl who always had some front up blocking everyone out. Sasha is a loving and caring person but when she's hurt or scared she can cover it up real well, but she does it because she feels as though by opening up she'll burden those who are willing to listen when they have their own problems. He wanted to touch her but was so afraid to because she looked so breakable at that moment. But then she hopped off the rock and reached hand out towards him.

"We better get back. My coach might come by today and I might have to practice." Reid held her gaze as he reached her hand. A shot of electricity shot through both of them but both brushed it off once Reid was standing. They silently made their way back to the house but before they entered Reid stopped them.

"Sasha, if you ever need to go for a walk or talk you can come to me. I won't be an ass, I promise." Reid looked hopefully at her waiting for her approval.

Sasha was shocked at first but recovered quickly with a nod. "Yea, sure. Thanks, Reid. Same goes for you." She gave him a genuine smile, probably the first one ever directed towards him. Before they entered the house she added, "I like this side of you by the way." And like that she was gone, probably into the living where he could hear all the adults. _What have I gotten myself into? _Both of them questioned themselves.


	6. Stupid Harmless Bet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, only the idea with the help of the movie.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long awaited update. I just got home from the beach but I worked a little bit over my vacation because I had some ideas that I kept thinking of. So I just finished this chapter and I'm going to start the next chapter once this is posted and hopefully I'll have that up by Tuesday. And thank you for all the comments so far, it really motivates me to write more and I appreciate all of you for taking the time to tell me what you thought. So I hope you enjoy and keep commenting!

_Chapter 5_

Sasha entered the living room and everyone was in there except for Reid and her mom, who she still didn't see since she came home. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on a figure that she knew all too well.

"Natasha!" The girl stood up and looked over seeing Sasha there.

"Sasha!" She ran over to Sasha and they gave each other a huge hug. Reid then just entered the living room and took a seat with the rest of his friends who claimed seats on the floor across from the adults on the couch.

"I thought you were still on vacation." Sasha let go of the embrace but they held each other's arms.

"We came home yesterday instead; dad had an emergency meeting to get to. And it's a good thing we did. I'm sorry to hear about your dad."

"It's ok, I'm just glad you're here," Sasha gave her a small smile. They let go of each other and Sasha starts searching the room looking for a certain someone. "Where's your mom?"

"Oh she's with your mom right now. They're talking about something," Natasha said giving her a knowing look. Sasha knew what that meant. Most likely Natasha's mom was trying to help her mom cope with the loss and trying to convince her to stop drinking. Sasha just nodded. She was just happy right now that her long time best friend was here; the funeral is going to be tough and with Natasha there she knew she'd be ok. Plus their moms have been best friends since they were little and Sasha was happy that her mom had someone who was there to comfort her as well. And maybe knock some sense into her, too.

Sasha started walking over to where everyone, bracing herself for the hugs and the "Good to see you home" and "I'm sorry for your loss" comments. Which, she was right. The Parrys, Garwins, and Simms gave her hugs and words of encouragement. She still appreciated their concern and each family invited her over for dinner sometime, wanting to catch up since it's been a while. After that the adults excused themselves and went to the kitchen to start lunch since it was now eleven o'clock.

The teens started filling in the empty seats. Caleb sat on one of the chairs and Sara sat on his lap while Pogue and Kate did the same on another chair. Reid and Sasha took the couch while Tyler and Natasha stayed on the floor.

"The party is off, by the way. Everyone has been informed," Caleb informed Sasha.

"I was just going to ask you that, actually. I guess we won't be having it at all then?" Sasha was somewhat relieved it was off. She loved her friends but huge blowout parties weren't her thing even though she skated in front of thousands before.

"Yea, there's no point in having it when you'll be going to competition soon," Caleb responded.

"But I was thinking," Kate interjected, "that we could have girl's day in New York City. Do a little shopping…or maybe a lot?" The girls couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Sounds good to me. Plus this will give me a chance to get Sara caught up in the life of Caleb that he so conveniently forgot to mention." Caleb just glared at his sister while Sara just laughed. Sasha just smirked and raised her eyebrow then suddenly turned to look at her very good friend, "And please tell me the two of you together," Sasha stated pointing at Natasha and Tyler. "Because you know you're meant for each other."

Everybody laughed except for Tyler who was blushing a bit and Natasha who was glaring at Sasha. "Sasha…" Natasha said through gritted teeth.

"What? Ever since you guys entered Spencer you've been flirting like crazy. It's your senior year for goodness sake and you'll be going to Harvard together," Sasha stated taking note of how Tyler glanced at Natasha as if something was going on. She was about to question them but was interrupted by her best friend.

"Oh yea and when are you and Reid going to get together?" Natasha smugly stated and Sasha was stunned. Her mouth slightly opened and Reid looked a little uncomfortable which was unusual for he always had control over his emotions. Everyone was looking at them with anticipation and Sasha looked over at Caleb who was giving Reid a somewhat evil glare.

"Sasha?" A small whisper escaped from behind her and Sasha turned around to see her mother and Galina Cohen, Natasha's mom.

"Mom," Sasha said a little louder than her mom and she got up to hug the older woman. She noticed how worn out her mom looked and couldn't help but feel bad for her. As she hugged her, Sasha didn't smell any alcohol which was a good sign. _At least she hasn't been drinking…yet. _Sasha could feel tears escaping from her mother's eyes. And she started feeling a few trickle down her face.

"I'm so glad you're home," her mom whispered into her ear.

"Oh mom," Sasha's voice cracked a bit and she pulled back a bit to see her mother's face. Her mom started wiping Sasha's tears away with her thumbs even though it seemed she needed to wipe her own tears away. No words needed to be spoken between mother and daughter; they simply could just look at each other to know what the other was thinking. After awhile they broke from their embrace and 

Sasha acknowledged the woman next to her. "Oh, Mrs. Cohen, it's been too long." Sasha hugged the woman who was basically a second mother to her.

"I know. And how many times have I told you call me Galina. I've known you since you were a baby, there's no need to make me sound old." Sasha rolled her eyes good naturedly. Galina pulled away and looked at Sasha holding her face. "You get more beautiful every time I see you." Sasha couldn't help but smile.

"Did you eat yet, honey? Can I get you anything?" Sasha's mother asked and Sasha looked towards her to answer.

"I had breakfast and I think all the adults are making lunch, now. But…umm...can I talk to you and Caleb alone for a second?" Sasha asked apprehensively.

"Of course, dear." Sasha and her mom headed towards the study while Caleb got up careful not to disturb Sara's comfortable position too much. Reid sneaked a peek of Sasha's retreating figure and she could feel his eyes on her, wondering what she wanted to talk about.

Once in the study, Caleb closed the door and stood next to his mother as Sasha paced back and forth in front of them. He wasn't sure if she was going to tell her mother about the nightmares so he decided to keep his mouth shut until he was sure what it was she wanted to talk about.

"Ok, this isn't bad news but just so you know I talked to my coach about it and it's going to have to happen because this affects her too and…" Sasha took a deep breath. She would always ramble when she was nervous. Suddenly she stopped in front of the two members in her family and looked at them, "I'm moving back home," she whispered. They both looked at her, mouths agape and she continued. "It's not only based on dad's death. I've been talking to coach about moving back for about a month now because she needs to move here for medical attention for some illness she acquired. So I thought maybe I can have my room back." Sasha breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that her mom may be upset with her since she wasn't happy with her moving out last year after worlds. She didn't think her mom would let her back in after the argument they had. But her mom just walked in front of her and gave her a hug.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Obviously the past now put in the past. Sasha hugged back glad that her mom would let her back in. Caleb joined in on the hug as well.

"I was just waiting for the day you would move back," he said somewhat smugly. I couldn't help but smile a little, she really did miss home. They broke out of their family hug soon after.

"Is that all you wanted?" Mrs. Danvers asked Sasha. Caleb could tell Sasha was fighting whether to tell her mom or not about her recent sleeping habits. He could tell she decided against it since she didn't want her mom worrying about her at such a distressful time.

"Yea, that's all," Sasha mustered the best smile she could which convinced her mother enough. Caleb looked at her skeptically.

"I'm going to help the others with lunch then," her mom gave her a kiss on the forward and a sad smile, still trying not to think of her deceased husband. She quietly walked out the door leaving the door a little bit open. But Caleb didn't move still looking at Sasha.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"When the times right. She can't handle that news right now, plus maybe they'll stop soon," Sasha said knowing what he was referring too while trying to convince herself that these nightmares would go away soon.

"Sasha," Caleb was looking at her intently, "you need to tell her."

"I know and I will, just give me time." Sasha then left the room and reclaimed her seat on the couch still next to Reid and Caleb came in as well positioning Sara back on his lap with his arms around her.

"Sasha's moving back home," Caleb said nonchalantly.

"Hey, that's my…" Sasha was soon cut off from money being thrown onto the coffee table. "What the…you guys were betting on me?" Sasha was in shock, her own friends betting when should cave in and come home.

"What? We needed something to do," Reid stated while collecting the money. "And I guess I know you better than you thought. Better luck, next time guys." He then dropped a twenty on her lap, Sasha still didn't move. "A birthday and welcome home present, you're so easy to shop for," Reid smirked that famous smirk of his while tucking the rest of the money in his pocket. Sasha only glared back at him.

"Sasha, it was only a harmless bet," Pogue said, of all people she thought he would stand up for her saying that it was wrong of them to do. She then looked at everyone else who were laughing and joking around. It was enough to make her sick. She then got up swiftly with the twenty dollar bill falling to the ground and she made her way to the front door. The tears were threatening to spill out at any moment now. Quickly she grabbed Caleb's car keys which were on the table near the door. And she was out the door. While rushing towards Caleb's Porsche, she felt her elbow being grabbed and she turned around to see the person. Expecting it to be the person who made her hate him one minute but adore him the next. Surprisingly though it was Tyler, not Reid. She was somewhat disappointed it wasn't the beautiful blond bad boy she expected. _Where in the world did that come from?_

"Sasha, we didn't expect you to be this upset. We're sorry if we hurt your feelings," Tyler sorrowfully said. Still it wasn't enough to make her feel better.

"If you hurt my feelings? It's a little obvious that you guys had seeing as that the only reason everyone would want me home is so they could win some 'harmless' bet." Sasha was beyond frustrated by now and the words just kept spilling out of her mouth yet she held the tears in. "You have no idea what I've gone through the last few months because of my move. Now I want to come home….but I'm not too sure anymore." With that, Sasha turned on her heel and got into the car and peeled out of there as fast as she could. Tyler just stood there dumbfounded, not expecting an outburst from the always bubbly 

Sasha he knew. But also he was a bit worried since unbeknownst to her she was part of another bet which hopefully ended up in his favor which would be a favor to Reid and Sasha as well.

Sasha drove fast but not too fast that she could get pulled over, she didn't want to risk getting in an accident right now. Carefully she pulled a CD out she made but left it in the car from a previous ride with Caleb. _The Pretender_ by the Foo Fighters was soon blasting through the stereo. She really couldn't understand her friends. Deep down she knew that it _was_ a harmless bet but the fact that they did that got her nerves. Once at her destination she parked the car and entered the building.

Tyler was still outside when Reid came out to see if everything was ok. But when he stepped outside all he saw was a stunned Tyler, Caleb's car gone, and Sasha nowhere to be found. _What the hell?_

"Tyler, what'd you say to her? Where is she?" Reid was looking all over the place; a hint of rage was evident in his voice as well as worry. _She shouldn't be alone._

"All I did was apologize and she took off." Tyler faced Reid with confusion written all over his face.

"Listen," Reid looked intently at Tyler, "tell Caleb that Sasha took his car but I'm going to get her, I'm pretty damn sure where she is," he said with authority. "Give me your keys, I know you have questions but just have Caleb explain, there's no time."

Tyler quickly took his keys out somewhat fearful that something horribly wrong is going on and he had a feeling that Sasha shouldn't be alone right now. Without even blinking, Reid was in the Hummer and racing off the same direction Sasha went. Tyler then turned around and entered the house; he needed to know what was going on as well as everyone else.

Reid concentrated on the road ahead of him, going well over the speed limit. If anything happened to her, it was his entire fault. Trying to push all thoughts of her laying hurt on the side of the road or worse with Chase, he swiftly parked next to the familiar silver car. He knew she'd be here, this was her safe haven, the one place she could be herself. The _Ipswich Ice Palace _which is where everything started for her. He remembered all the times she would come here to practice by herself to perfect every move even though she just finished her training for the day with her coach. She would drag the boys there when she wanted to go because her mom didn't want her to be all by herself. Reid quietly walked into the rink, not wanting to interrupt anyone skating but he was surprised to see the rink empty. However, he could hear quiet sniffling knowing that was Sasha. He saw her back facing him, she was bent over with her head in her hands and he could see her trembling a bit from crying so much. _This bet was such a stupid idea._

"Not skating today?" Reid asked while walking down to the first bleacher where Sasha was sitting. Sasha looked up startled seeing Reid hovering over her. He saw her tear stained face and again could only blame himself though the others were in on the bet as well.

"I don't have my skates." She sounded like a lost little kid and he took a seat next to her. Unexpectedly she rested her head against his shoulder, giving up her small grudge against him. He protectively placed an arm around her waist pulling her a bit closer as she let a few more tears fall. "I really should be angry with you right now but…" She couldn't complete the thought and then took a deep breath to calm down a bit.

"But what?" Reid unconsciously lightly traced his fingers up and down her arm while switching his gaze to look down at her face. Sasha pulled away but his arm kept a tight hold on her waist; their faces were inches apart. Her eyes were still cast down and a few stray tears betrayed her and rolled down her cheek. Reid used his free hand to wipe a few away and she locked eyes with him. She started leaning her head a little closer as did he but a voice in the back of Reid's head somehow resurfaced to the front of his mind. _Dude, you shouldn't be doing this. _Suddenly Reid jerked back a bit and Sasha looked somewhat hurt. "We should get back…the others might get worried."

Sasha reluctantly nodded her head, knowing her brother is probably worried about his precious car even though he knows she's a much safer driver than him. But she couldn't help but wonder why Reid didn't kiss her. Was she not pretty enough or something? It was silly of her to think that he actually liked her; maybe her mind was playing games on her. She pushed her feelings aside thinking maybe they'll go away, though she knew they wouldn't.

They both got up and Reid stepped aside so she could be in front of him. He needed time to think, things were moving too quickly even for Reid and he didn't want to rush her. She was different than those other girls he hooked up with, Sasha means something to him and he didn't want to ruin it. Soon they were out in the parking lot and she got in her car while he got in his. He waited patiently for her to go before him so he could keep a better eye on her. While waiting, his thoughts got the better part of him. _Why did I stop that kiss?_ He had to come up with a reason in case she brought the situation up. He couldn't use the bet going on between him and Tyler, she could never find out about that after they witnessed her reaction to the recent bet. And he couldn't admit his true feelings to her or else he would lose said bet. So he finally came up with the most logical and convincing reason that is mostly true which was Caleb would kill him, plain and simple. He heard Sasha start her car and start moving towards the main road. Reid let his head fall against the head rest and he let a huge breath out. He then started the car and followed closely behind the silver Porsche. _Why does everything have to be so complicated?_


	7. Q & A

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, only the idea with the help of the movie.

**A/N:** Ok so here's the next chapter. Sorry that my updates might be a little later than usual because I'm in the middle of reading the Twilight series my Stephenie Meyer and I can't book the book down, it's amazing! If you haven't read the books, I definitely recommend it. Also thank you for all the comments, they make my day. Enjoy!

_Chapter 6_

Sasha pulled into the parking space reserved for her brother's Porsche and Reid parked the Hummer when they arrived at the house once again. They both got out of their cars at the same time but Sasha avoided any eye contact and swiftly walked up the stairs to enter her home. _Awkward much?_ Reid decided not to hover over her so he kept his distance but he couldn't help but look at her. _I'm becoming such a pussy._ Sasha left the door open but followed the sound of muffled voices in the living room and was soon bombarded with hugs and an "I'm sorry" parade.

"Really Sasha I didn't think you would get this upset," Pogue was hugging her sideways. Sasha just shook her head giving everyone a half smile. Reid then walked in leaning against the back of the couch still keeping some distance away from Sasha.

"I should be the one apologizing. I overreacted."

"No," Kate interrupted, "you have every right to be upset. It was dumb and stupid."

"Yea it was," Sasha sighed, "there's just so much going on, my emotions aren't in check. But I accept your apologies as long as you accept mine?"

"Of course, even though again you don't need to apologize," Natasha laughed and gave her friend another hug.

"Just for the record though," Sara started while in the embrace of Caleb, "I didn't bet because I didn't know you."

"Sara's my new best friend," Sasha stated and everyone laughed. She quickly caught Reid's eye but she looked away just as fast and noticed the empty plates. "Well you guys must have not been that upset," Sasha started walking towards the empty dishes, "since you guys ate." She rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"What, you wanted us to die of starvation?" Pogue jokingly said.

"Oh shut up you big baby," Sasha playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"I think there's some food in the kitchen. The parents went to take care of the funeral arrangements," Tyler stated eyeing Sasha carefully. He didn't get to ask Caleb about why Sasha couldn't be alone; he thought he should wait until the girls were out of the room even though they all knew about their little family secret. But he wasn't sure if Sasha wanted everyone to know her business. Sasha just nodded her head.

"I'm not that hungry, I'll just make a salad. So you guys can go do something, I'm fine now. I promise." The last part was more of Sasha trying to convince herself.

"Well how about the boys go do their thing and us girls will have some girl time," Natasha suggested. And how could Sasha pass up an opportunity like that. She needed to catch up with her two best friends and get to know her new friend as well. _What a great distraction._

"Great idea," Kate enthusiastically stated as she linked arms with Sasha and Natasha and started making her way down the hallway to the kitchen. "See ya later, guys," she said over her shoulder. Sara just shook her head and gave Caleb a peck on the lips and then left to catch up with the giggling group.

When the girls entered the kitchen, Sasha headed to the fridge to prepare her salad. Kate and Natasha took seats at the island while Sara stood to the side of the island. They heard the front door close which meant the guys went out to do whatever which was perfect because they could now talk about whatever.

"Ok, now that they're gone. Are you going to answer my previous question from the living room area," Sasha looked towards Natasha while putting the finishing touches on her lunch.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Natasha looked away as if something caught her eye.

"Ooo…I know," Kate said raising her hand as if she was in school.

"Yes, Kate," Sasha said as if she were a teacher.

"Tyler and Natasha went on their first date right before she went on vacation." Natasha hit Kate on the shoulder and gave her a glare while Kate just stuck her tongue out. Sara was laughing a bit in the background while Sasha was staring at her supposed best friend.

"You went out and you didn't even tell me."

"It wasn't really a date," Natasha was shaking her head and looked at Sasha sheepishly. "It was more of a pre-date I guess. This girl was practically stalking him and we made it look like we were going out so she would get off his back. We didn't kiss or anything like that. Plus I don't even know if he likes me." Natasha was blushing a bit.

"Please, girl. The guy could've picked any girl to scare of scary stalker woman and yet he chose you," Kate stated.

"And don't you see the looks he gives you. I mean come on, it's pretty obvious and I haven't even known you guys for that long," Sara finally spoke up. Natasha just gave up her futile attempts of convincing her friends that Tyler was just a friend, even though she wished he was more than that. She quickly changed the topic to the question that she used before to avoid her answer. "And what about Reid, Sasha? We all know the two of you are going to end up together."

"One, it will never happen cause he loves the attention he gets from whores. And two, he doesn't like me like that," Sasha replied while stabbing a piece of her salad. The three other girls just sighed and rolled their eyes.

"No one wonder the two of you are best friends," Kate pointed to the two oblivious girls. "Sasha, you have to know Reid likes you. He treats you way different than those cheap skanks as well as us. I mean he treats us better than those whores but he handles you with more care," Kate said pleadingly and then turned to face Natasha, "and you have to get over this 'I don't think he likes me' crap because he does." Kate huffed a sigh of relief. The two girls didn't say anything, they've heard it before. Natasha of course knew Tyler was going to ask her out sooner or later, it's just frustrating. And Sasha, well, she was just confused with Reid at the moment and didn't want to think about it.

"Let's drop the subject and move onto Sara," Sasha turned to the girl. "I want to know everything about you since you might as well be my sister-in-law." The girls laughed and Sara started sharing stories from her life and they fell back into a comfortable conversation about their own lives.

The guys decided to head over to their usual meeting place to discuss some previous events that have occurred, Sasha's nightmares. They were all sitting in their respective seats which formed a circle.

"Caleb, I want to know what's going on with Sasha." Tyler started since he was still left in the dark about the whole situation earlier today.

Caleb drew a deep breath before he began. "Well she's been having these nightmares which are similar to the ones Sara and Kate were having when…"

"Chase," Pogue shook his head, disgusted that the demon child found new person to torture.

"Yea, we sort of came to the conclusion that he's the culprit. But we're not sure at the moment so I don't want her to be alone in case it is him. The only thing is I don't know how she's going to sleep because these nightmares don't seem to stop."

"Well…when Reid and I were coming back from the airport she slept well with Reid holding her," Tyler stated but was smirking at his friend. Reid only glared back, not sure what to say. Caleb just looked at Reid warily; Reid wasn't really the best thing for Sasha though Sasha would probably be a good thing for Reid.

"Maybe she has to have one of us near and that sort of suppresses anything bad happening," Pogue logically replied.

"I guess we can test that theory tonight. I'll lay with her tonight," Caleb said not really sure if he was comfortable with Reid being so close to his sister.

"What will we do when we find out it's Chase?" Reid questioned wanting the death glares Caleb was shooting at him to subside.

"I guess we'll have to take him down somehow. But for now we'll just focus on what we can do now and wait to see what really is going on." Caleb then got up. "I guess we should head back." The rest of the boys got up as well but Caleb stopped Reid before leaving. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Umm…going back to the house," Reid replied.

"No, I mean with my sister," Caleb got all defensive again.

"Nothing's going on, Caleb. And if something was going on that's her decision, not yours," Reid was about to walk past him but Caleb stopped him again.

"Don't try anything with her. I know you and she's not an object that you can just toss aside at one point. And as much as you like to push my buttons, don't fool around with her because the consequences will be much worse," Caleb gave Reid one final meaningful look and walked out.

"Trust me, I know she's more important than anything," Reid muttered saying to no one since he was the only left in the room.


	8. There's Always Tomorrow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, only the idea with the help of the movie.

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter and again thank you for the feedback, love you guys! And after reading some of the Twilight series, I'm sort of incorporating some of the book in my story but for those of you who read Twilight will know which part I'm using when we get there. So enjoy!

_Chapter 7_

The boys arrived home to the girls preparing dinner with the moms. The men were in the living room having drinks so they guys decided to join them. Reid glanced at Sasha before leaving the kitchen and her eyes locked with his but still self conscious of the previous events she looked away. He also looked away then and continued walking towards the living room. Dinner was good considering the circumstances but everyone was able to indulge in light conversation. It was around 8:00 when they finished desert and the conversation kept going, no one felt the need to move. But Sasha couldn't contain her yawning any longer since she was still going off her hour of sleep. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

"Honey, you seem tired. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Evelyn Danvers gave her daughter a concerned look that any mother would give her child when something was wrong.

Sasha looked apprehensively towards Caleb. She really didn't want to tell everyone about her lack of sleep right now so she came up with a lie that wasn't a complete lie. "No, I wasn't able to fall asleep on the plane and I couldn't fall asleep after that." Sasha looked at her mom with stress evident on her face.

"Why don't you go to bed, tomorrow's another day." Sasha just nodded, she really needed sleep but she was also afraid because what if she couldn't. When she stood up from the table, Caleb stood up as well. Obviously he was going up with her to make sure she was alright.

"I'm a little tired too, mom. So I'll see you in the morning." Caleb went over to his mom to give her a kiss on the cheek and Sasha waited by the door. The rest of the young adults got up as well saying good night even though most of them weren't going to bed. They all headed upstairs and changed in their respective rooms, the girls in one and the boys in the other.

"Hey, I think we're going to watch a movie. We're not all that tired," Kate said while slipping into her comfy green shorts and bright pink t-shirt. Sara had on blue cropped pants and a light green tank. And Natasha had light yellow shorts and light blue cami.

"That's fine. I don't want you to feel obligated to follow me around," Sasha replied. "It's probably jet lag as well; I should be okay tomorrow to have a girls' night." But Sasha knew all too well that she'll probably be waking up a few minutes after she closes her eyes. She took a seat on her bed once done changing into her black sweats and a skating t-shirt she got at one of the competitions she attended. Her friends wished her a good night and headed down to the family room that was near the stairs. But soon the boys entered her room. She knew why they were here; they all knew what was to come. They all had a t-shirt on and sweats.

Sasha just stayed sitting on the edge of her bed as Caleb sat next to her, Reid in the chair across, and Pogue and Tyler standing as if protecting the doorway.

"Ok so we had a discussion and came up with a possible theory that may help you sleep," Caleb cautiously started while looking at Sasha.

"What? That I drink a lot of coffee and never sleep again, because right now that's all I can come up with," Sasha sarcastically stated, smirking at her older brother.

"Very funny, but no. Apparently the only sleep you got was when you were in the car…with Reid," Caleb struggled with the last part. Sasha rolled her eyes; of course her brother would get all weird on her when talking about another guy was touching her. But this was Reid, not your ordinary guy. She glanced at Reid for the hundredth time today, _I want to look at him but I don't._

"So, what you're saying is you want me to sleep with Reid."Sasha looked at Caleb with mock confusion written on her face. Pogue and Tyler couldn't help but laugh while a horrific look crossed Caleb's face. Reid, though, kept lounging in the chair, smugly looking at Caleb and Sasha.

"No…no, that's not what I meant." Caleb had to collect his thoughts; he wasn't expecting his sister to be so sarcastic tonight. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm going to sleep with you tonight and see if this nightmare is affected by our presence." Sasha wasn't really perturbed by this, they use to share the same bed when she was little and feared that monsters were in her closet.

"Ok, I guess. But where is everyone else going to sleep?" Sasha didn't want to shock her friends with her screaming in the middle of the night.

"Do you want me to tell the girls what's going on? And we'll just stay in family room there," Pogue said while looking at Sasha.

"Could you? If they want more details just tell I'll talk to them in the morning about it."

"I'll go with him, too. I mean I may be able to answer a few of their questions," Tyler added, knowing how stressed out Sasha must be.

"Thanks, guys. That sounds good." Sasha paused for a moment. "Do you think this is ever going to stop?" She looked towards her brother again, worry now etched on her face. Caleb just pulled her into a hug and soothingly rubbed her back.

"I hope so," he mumbled. Sasha could feel her eyes drooping, she was so exhausted. She heard the door close to her bedroom thinking that it was just her and her brother now. But when she pulled away ready to fall onto her bed and sleep she saw the boy she was trying to avoid all day. _Why is he still here?_

"Why are you still here?" Sasha didn't mean for the question to come out as rudely as it did, or maybe she did mean it.

"I just figured that if this doesn't work we at least know you'll sleep for me," Reid smirked at her.

Sasha just rolled her eyes and muttered a "Whatever" before getting up to get under the covers. Caleb gave him a warning look. He knew Reid needed to be there so that Sasha could get some sleep in case this plan didn't work. She pulled the white comforter over herself while Caleb laid on top of it. Sasha snuggled into his arms like when she was little, not wanting to see the monsters come after her. She also wanted to forget that Reid was there, right across from her probably staring intensely at her.

Her eyelids closed and she was set for a nice slumber, however that didn't happen.

_She was in her room laying on her bed and Caleb next to her. She sat up thinking it was morning but saw Reid wasn't there. 'He must've left somewhere in the night,' she thought. But all of sudden everything became foggy, like her room was somehow outside now. She went to wake Caleb up but he wasn't there. 'Weird, I didn't hear him leave.'_

_The fog started to become thicker and she could only see part of her bed. The temperature dropped significantly below zero and she was shivering so much it looked like she was having an episode. She tried to pull the coves up but they wouldn't budge. She then tried to move but felt a huge strain, like something was holding her down. Sasha looked around her room to see what was going on, but it was useless. Then there was a laugh, a creepy unsettling laugh._

_Panic was running through her veins and she wanted to run but still couldn't move, freezing to death. "Don't be afraid," the creepy voice said out of nowhere, "this shouldn't hurt…too much." Then like lightning a dark figure appeared at the foot of her bed._

Sasha jolted from her sleep, a scream slipping out again. Caleb was already up because she must've let her body react to the nightmare while sleeping. Reid was standing where the figure in her dream was. She started crying a bit as Caleb held her, trying to calm her down and to warm her a bit she was still shivering. _When was this going to end?_

"How long did I sleep?" Sasha whispered her voice a little hoarse from screaming and crying.

"15 minutes," Caleb sadly responded. He felt bad that he couldn't stop these nightmares from coming. Sasha just nodded against his shoulder. "Was it the same dream?" Caleb questioned.

"No…it was different." Sasha pulled away so she could look at him but she caught a glimpse of Reid and locked eyes with his intense gaze. She shied away and focused on her hands now playing with the edge of her comforter. "I was in my room; sleeping and you were next to me. So I thought I got through the night and it was morning. I sat up and saw that Reid was gone thinking he left to join the others. And then it started getting foggy and I wanted to wake you up but you weren't there anymore. The fog became thicker and thicker," her breath caught her throat. "The temperature also dropped to way below freezing point. Then, there was this menacing laugh. It was evil but at the same time it wasn't." She tried to shake her head of the thought of the intruder's laugh. "I tried to move but I couldn't and I was panicking. And then…" Sasha paused, the voice still fresh in her mind.

"Sasha, what happened?" Caleb said, worry evident in his voice.

"A male, probably who was laughing, said… 'don't worry…this shouldn't hurt' or something like that." She shuttered again at the thought of that evil voice. "And a black figure flashed where Reid is standing now." Sasha looked towards Reid and saw the anger in eyes it was not directed towards her but to the person who was doing this to her. "Then I woke up." She returned her gaze back to Caleb, somewhat relieved that she told Reid and Caleb but still frightened that something was after her.

Caleb rubbed a hand over his face, letting out a deep breath. It was unsettling to know that the nightmare seems to be changing and they're still unsure of whose controlling it. He looked at Sasha, tears streaked her face and her eyes were a bit puffy. She still needed sleep.

"I guess…Reid," Caleb struggled, "is the only one that can help you sleep." It sounded strange, but she knew what he meant. Caleb gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "We'll discuss this in the morning then. But you need your sleep, this isn't good for you or your skating." Sasha nodded and Caleb got up from the bed and then gave Reid a squeeze on the shoulder when he passed him, sort of a warning. He then left probably to go tell the rest of their friends what's going on. Reid then made his way to occupy Caleb's empty space on the bed.

"You can sleep under the covers, it was a bit restricting with Caleb on top," Sasha said and Reid just nodded. Once under the covers, Reid wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him. She placed her hands against his chest and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. He could feel the tickling of her breath against his skin, it was comforting. It felt warm in his arms and she felt the goose bumps subsiding. She felt calm, pushing all awkwardness from the day aside. Sasha started to drift back to sleep but then Reid said something that sounded like an "I'm sorry." She then wrapped her arms around his torso letting him know she heard him and he lightly traced circles on her back. "Me too," she said and she fell asleep not wanting to ruin the moment they were sort of having. Tomorrow they would talk.


	9. Good Morning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, only the idea with the help of the movie.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the long awaited update. It's just so crazy right now because I'm leaving for college soon and I've gotten so caught up with the Olympics it's just nuts. So here's a short update to keep you, my amazing readers, hooked. I'll try to update again on Sunday but I am having a bit of writer's block but I'll try to get through it. Thank you all for the wonderful comments; it inspires me to keep writing. So enjoy!

_Chapter 8_

Peace. That's exactly what Sasha felt when she woke up still wrapped securely in Reid's arms. She couldn't tell if he was awake or not since her head was tucked underneath his chin. But for now she just wanted to stay in his arms awhile longer. She knew what she was doing to herself wasn't healthy by letting Reid get so close to her but it was the only way she was going to get sleep. Unfortunately reality had different plans when the word 'sleep' came across her mind. _Stupid nightmare._ There was so much going on today; people would be coming for the funeral, the wake was tonight, her coach would finally come to check up on her, and she had to figure out what this dream was all about. And on top of all that she needed to talk to Reid about the mixed signals going on. _Well might as well get that last one out of the way._ Sasha moved a bit out of Reid's arms to see if he was awake yet and sure enough he was still sleeping.

Trying not to wake him, Sasha sat up slowly with Reid's arms wrapped around her waist and she glanced at the side table where her clock was. It was ten in the morning which was unusual for her since she was used to waking up at seven at the latest, pretty crazy right? Well when you're trying to be the best of the best you need to get up early to train and get to bed early to get enough rest. Considering she did need to catch up on all the lost sleep, it only made sense she got up late.

Yanking the covers off her and placing one leg over the side of the bed, Sasha cautiously tried to make her way to the bathroom without disturbing Reid. But his grip tightened when she moved and she looked at his once peaceful face that was now waking up. "Morning," Sasha brightly said with a smile twisting in her position to look at him and he grunted a bit. He was so not a morning person.

Reid finally opened his eyes. "Morning," he mumbled back. He realized his arms were still situated around Sasha's waste and he removed them so he could rub the sleep out of his eyes. Sasha just rolled her eyes at him finally getting up and moving towards her bathroom. "I'm going to give you time to wake up but don't go anywhere. I'll be right back," she said at the entrance way to her bathroom while pointing a finger at him as if she was scolding him. With that she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

Reid just laid there trying to wake up and think. This bet was going to get much harder now that it seems he's going to be the one to sleep with Sasha every night. Not that he minded much, he liked the fact of her petite figure in his arms. _If only it was after the New Year already._ But bet or no bet, Reid was still not sure if he would ever ask Sasha out. Don't get him wrong, he really liked her but with his reputation and the fact her twin wasn't very fond of him he couldn't see how this could end happily ever after for them. He decided that he'd treat her like he always did, blocking any feelings he felt towards her and maybe everything would go back to normal. But normal and this group rarely ever mixed. A doorknob turning snapped Reid out of his thoughts and he saw Sasha coming back in with her dark brown hair in a ponytail, still in her pajamas still looking cute. _So much for blocking any feelings._

Sasha placed herself at the foot of her bed sitting Indian style facing Reid. "So…" Sasha was so unsure of how to start the conversation. Did she want to bring up yesterday's events? Or should she just brush it off like she has been? Unconsciously, she started playing with the white laced comforter that covered her queen sized bed. Reid sat up laying his back against the pillow his head recently occupied. "About yesterday…" her voice started to fade a bit at the end.

Reid started to have a vivid memory of what happened at the ice rink yesterday. Sasha was just mere inches away from his face and he almost caved in right then and there. But that stupid annoying voice that sounded like Caleb had to interrupt probably the one kiss he's always wanted. Sure he's hooked up plenty of times with random girls, but he was a boy after all and Sasha was never home. It was a lame excuse but these feelings that had developed when he was a freshmen in high school were somewhat stalled at a point when Sasha was hardly ever around. So he tried to fill the void with one night stands and meaningless make out sessions. "Yea…about that," Reid looked away for a second to decide what path he was going to take. He could either follow his heart or his mind? He was going to hate himself for doing this. "It was a moment of uncertainty. You were upset and it was a weak moment for both us." Reid started to look anywhere but at the girl in front of him, not wanting to see her reaction that he expected. "It meant nothing," he said barely able to get the words to leave his mouth.

The whole time he was talking, Sasha was keeping her eyes locked on his even when he wasn't looking at her. But once she heard those last words, a look of hurt and shock flashed across her face and she had to look away to avoid crying. Luckily she was able to hold it in and speak as normal as possible. "Yea…of course," she agreed. Reid looked at her a bit shocked as well when she said that. He wasn't expecting her to agree let alone sound so calm. "We're just friends…right?" she looked up at him apprehensively, like a shy little school girl.

"Yea," Reid said the shock wearing off a bit, "just friends." He tried to convince himself of that last part even though he wanted it to be more. Sasha, on the other hand, wished he would have taken it all back but somewhat relieved he didn't. It would be great to date Reid but maybe it wasn't the best idea at the moment. Her skating was finally coming together and she would be leaving right before Thanksgiving for another competition in Canada. Her time would be dedicated to her sport in just a few days again and going out was a rarity for her when she was in training. She never had a boyfriend before either, so she really didn't know what to do.

"Well, I guess I should head down for breakfast. Start preparing for the long day ahead of me," Sasha rolled her eyes at the last statement. She got off her bed and was making her way to exit.

"Sasha," Reid said, still in his position from the bed. Sasha turned around, standing at the doorframe her arms crossed over her stomach. She was looking down a bit, avoiding his gaze. "Everything is going to be ok," those words sounded so lame and cliché but it was the only thing Reid could think of to just talk to her one more time while they were alone. She looked up once he said those words, seeing sincerity in his eyes. She gave him a half-smile in return, hoping that it was true. And with that she turned on her heel and headed towards the kitchen.

Reid let his head gently rest against the headboard of the bed. It was going to be tough to be friends with Sasha and then have to sleep with her. Things were just so complicated now and his head was spinning. For now he would just have to go with the present and do what he has to. He decided to get up as well and get ready for the day; it was going to be crazy.


	10. Looks Are Deceiving

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, only the idea with the help of the movie.

**A/N:** So sorry for the late update, again. I'm leaving for college soon and it keeps getting crazier and crazier. I'm sad to say I'm going to have to put the story on hold for awhile, I will be working on it when I have time but it's just too much right now. Please keep the comments coming and I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP! Thank you, you're all amazing!

_Chapter 9_

"Morning, sleepyhead," Caleb greeted Sasha from the kitchen table with the newspaper in front of him. She was heading towards the fridge to get some milk. "I'm assuming you got some sleep." Caleb eyed her a bit as she turned around to place the milk on the countertop.

"Yea," she nodded, "I was able to sleep." Sasha then headed over the cabinet to get a glass and when she turned around Caleb was now on the other side of the island taking a seat on one of the stools. She poured the contents into her glass as Caleb continued to talk.

"As much as I hate the situation of your…sleeping arrangement," Caleb said awkwardly, "I'm glad you were able to sleep." He then folded his hands on top of the countertop looking at Sasha with intense eyes and she put the milk back down on the island readying herself for whatever was to come out of her twin's mouth. "But…I want you to be careful…Reid…"

"I know who Reid is, Caleb. I'm not a naïve little girl," Sasha couldn't believe she was having this conversation with her brother. "Plus it's not like Reid and I are going to be a couple…we're just friends," Sasha stressed on the word 'friends.' Her aggravation sounded like she was annoyed with her brother but really she was more disappointed with what her and Reid's status is at the moment. She gave Caleb a pointed look as if saying this conversation is over and unnecessary and Caleb nodded accepting her answer. She let out a huff and picked the milk back up, "Do you want some?" Caleb shook his head and she put it back into the fridge. "So where is everyone?" Sasha turned around picking up her glass of milk and taking a sip.

"Still asleep," Caleb answered. Sasha gave him a questioningly look and then started laughing. "What's so funny?" Caleb asked.

"It's just that…" Sasha was taking giggling a bit still, "it's almost eleven and everyone is still asleep except for you and me. Some things never change."

"Yea well when you're a star athlete, you don't have time to be a normal teenager and sleep in," Caleb recited the words his sister once used on him when she woke him up real early one day to see if he wanted to do some training with her.

"Ha ha…very funny. What's your excuse then for being up before anyone?" Sasha took another sip of her milk still standing behind the counter in front of Caleb.

"I'm just a freak," Caleb said laughing and Sasha joined in.

"Well, now that, I believe," Sasha gave her a brother a teasing smile and he stuck his tongue out at her. They were acting like such five year olds, but it was a rarity for them to goof off. Their lives were just too serious sometimes. But just like that the mood changed; there were some things that needed to be discussed. Sasha placed her dirty glass in the sink and took a seat next to Caleb and they turned their chairs so they were facing each other. She pulled her legs up in an Indian style position and she placed her left elbow on the counter, placing her left cheek on the palm of her left hand while her right hand lay limply on her lap. Caleb kept his hands clasped together but they were now in his lap.

"So…I was thinking of theories and stuff last night about what's going on," Caleb started, "and I'm still not sure what these nightmares are about. But for your protection, I think that you're going to need a bodyguard of some sort," Caleb looked at Sasha carefully.

"I understand you don't want me to get hurt Caleb and I really wish all this would go away but I don't want to find some bodyguard that I don't even know. What if he turns how to be creepy? You know how I was when I went to the Olympics and mom decided to send one of her friends to 'watch' me," Sasha's head was now up, looking Caleb straight in the eye. Evelyn Danvers was worried about her baby girl going to Salt Lake City even though she's been around the world before then by herself but with her coaches of course. But her mom thought it best before they came to watch her at the most anticipated event of the season that she would have a bodyguard to make sure no one tried to hurt her precious angel. He turned out to be a total creep and actually tried to make a pass on her, a 17 year old girl and he a 30 year old something man. Luckily he didn't have a chance at getting anywhere since her coach at the time, John Nicks, took over the real role of a bodyguard. The man was sent back home in an instant and her mom wouldn't believe he tried to hit on Sasha but Caleb did and now he expects her to risk being with some creepy guy again?

"I know, trust me I remember," Caleb seemed to try and repress some memory that she could not recall. "That's why I was thinking that the boys and I can act as your bodyguard. I mean if this is Chase, we are the only ones who could handle him."

Sasha considered this thought. It was true if it was Chase that they were her only hope and whoever this was they were of a supernatural world. "But I don't want to be a burden on you guys. I have practice almost every day and competitions coming up. I don't want to intrude on anyone's fun," Sasha looked down at her hands now entwined with the bottom of her sweatpants.

"Sasha, trust me you not intruding on much. We'll take turns anyway and make a schedule to make this work. I just want what's best for you," Caleb kept his focus on the girl in front of him wishing he could stop this nonsense.

"Yea, well what about school and swimming?" Sasha looked back up to his brown eyes, sadness evident in her own eyes.

"You'll be at practice while we are at school but your coaches will be there so technically you won't be alone. If we have to we can come during lunch and free periods, the rink isn't that far away from the school. As for swimming, you can come watch like you used to do and usually when we have practice you have practice too. So it should work out," Caleb let out a small smile, satisfied with his reasoning. Sasha sighed and nodded her head in understanding. The plan was good she must say, but was it good enough? Only time could tell.

Footsteps from the kitchen stairway had the pair turn their attention to the approaching figure. Reid came waltzing down the stairs still looking somewhat sleepy but he changed into a pair of his baggy jeans and a brown sweater. He mumbled a quick 'hi' and made his way to the cabinets to get a bowl and some cereal. Sasha rolled her eyes, again. _I've been doing that a lot lately._ She then got up from her chair and gave Caleb a hug.

"Thanks," she said and then pulled away. "I'm just going to get ready for today. Do you know how many people are coming?"

"A lot," Caleb gave Sasha a look as if saying 'Mom went overboard.' Sasha let a small giggle escape her lips, _typical mom._

"Alright, well then I better prepare for all the 'Oh you've grown up so much' and my favorite 'You just get more beautiful every time I see' when they've seen me twice in their whole life," Sasha sarcastically stated as Caleb laughed. Reid was now in Sasha's previous position standing at the island eating his bowl of Lucky Charms. "I'll see you guys, later." Sasha then skipped off up to her room to shower and change but before reaching the stairs she grabbed an apple from the kitchen table and continued on her way.

Caleb turned in his seat looking at Reid munch on his cereal which was almost gone. "Reid…" the blond boy looked up just a sip away from finishing his breakfast. Caleb's eyes squinted a bit while looking at Reid. "Is there anything going on…with you and…Sasha?" He hated sounding like the brother who won't let anyone date his sister, but he couldn't help but be protective o f her.

Reid gave him a long hard stare finally responding, "Why does everyone keep assuming that? We're just friends." He took that last sip of his milk in his bowl placing his dirty dish next to Sasha's. Caleb felt relieved even though Sasha told him already nothing is going on. But hearing it from both sides made it much more convincing. Reid turned back towards Caleb waiting for the lecture he was sure to hear.

"I know it's not my decision on who Sasha dates and stuff…it's just that…I know you Reid and I know how you are with girls." And here we go. "And Sasha deserves better than that. I've noticed in the short amount of time how the two of you seem to be spending more time together…and I just wanted to make sure," Caleb kept his intense stare on Reid though, still sensing something off balance.

"Well you have nothing to worry about," Reid said annoyed with the whole conversation and left the room.

Later on, when friends and family have arrived ready to give their condolences for the loss, Sasha was still in her room now dressed in black dress pants and her heather gray cardigan sweater. She also had a beautiful pair of black Michael Kors pumps that she got in France a while ago. Her hair was down, brushing against her shoulders. Though her outer appearance was flawless, inside was a total mess. The main focus for her was her father's death. And she just wasn't ready to face everyone downstairs, especially those who pretended they were really good friends of the family but really it they were all about social status. The thought sickened her.

She placed the photo album she'd been looking at for the past twenty minutes next to her on the bed. A knock at the door soon followed. "Come in," she said looking over at the door. Her door creaked open but it seemed there was no one there. Sasha got up to open the door all the way only to be faced with an empty hallway. "Weird," Sasha whispered and suddenly the door slammed shut ripping the doorknob out of her hand. She quickly turned around to see who got in her room without her knowledge. A tall dark figure swiftly turned her lights off and was on the other side of her bed now in a quick movement that was humanly impossible. She could make out the outline of the figure from the glow of night that glittered through her window. An unsettling feeling of fear flowed through her veins and she was terrified to recognize the figure from her previous nightmare. She felt immobilized again but backed away trying to open the door; everything feeling like it was in slow motion. The door was locked as she tried to turn the handle and she kept her eyes on the man now moving a bit towards her. He started cackling at her panic and she let a blood curdling scream slip out of her mouth. Everything went black in that moment.


End file.
